Dark Memories
by Spochemu
Summary: Hinata made many mistakes in the past. Now she has a new life and is willing to start over. But what happens when the past comes back. What happens when your future and your past collide. Be nice, it's my first SasuHina fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me ok? Read thoroughly so that you'll understand ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would make this fic come true!**

Chapter 1

" Hey Sasuke teme!!" a blonde haired loudmouth yelled as he ran and approached another teen who was walking.  
" You don't have to yell like that you know " a handsome raven haired teen answered as he stopped walking.  
" Anyways who's your homeroom"  
" Kakashi"  
" Yes! We have homeroom together, believe it"  
" Hn, can we go to class already? I don't want to stand around here any longer"  
" Sasuke!" A pink haired teenage girl yelled as she was running from down the hallway.  
" Hey Sakura!" the blonde haired teen said in excitement.  
" Not now naruto, I'm talking to sasuke! Jeez, have some manners"  
" Sorry Sakura." Naruto apologized.  
" Whatever, anyways Sasuke I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or somethi"  
"no"  
" But why not?" Sakura asked.  
"Because I don't have time for that. I have better things to waste my time on" sasuke answered." Naruto, are we going to class or what"

"Yeah, sorry Sakura but we have to go, bye" the teen yelled while walking towards the handsome teen to walk towards their homeroom leaving the pink haired girl behind to sulk. (hahahahaha)

It was the first day of the school year and they had reached 10th grade. (sorry, I'm not in high school yet so I don't know what it's called when you're in that grade -.-) The school name was Konoha High School and it was mostly famous because of it's talented students. (coughsasukecough) It was a big high school. The main classes were in one side of the building while the cafeteria, auditorium, pool, and park were in the other. The name of the school's principal was Tsunade and the vice-principal's name was Jaraiya. The guidance counselor's name was Shizune, she was also the principal's assistant. There weren't many teacher's cuz' the classes were big and a lot of student could fit in one. "Yes! We're finally here" Naruto announced happily, then he opened the door to reveal a classroom that looked almost full.

"Hey Naruto it's been a while!" a boy with a furry jacket with a hoodie yelled while running towards Naruto.

"Hey Kiba! Glad to see we're in the same homeroom. Come to think of it all our old friends are here. Yes! this is going to be one hell of a school year!!!" Naruto announced happily.

"Yeah, but there are also some people we don't get along with so well. Hope you don't cause as much trouble as you did last year and get the shit beaten out of you again." Sasuke said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Sasuke! Nobody was talking to you!" an angry Naruto yelled.

"Hahahah, I remember that it was so funny how those guys ganged up on you and started beating the crap out of you!" Kiba said while laughing.

"Damn, aren't you guys ever gonna forget about that!" an angry Naruto yelled out. No one noticed but a man with a mask covering half of his face entered the room.

" When you guys are done will you take your seats so I can explain the rules and take the roll." a man with spiky silver hair said as he took a seat in his desk. Then he looked at the class and started speaking, "as you all may know my name's Kakashi Hatake. But you all may call me Kakashi sensei. Let me explain the rules. If you can behave I won't tease you from time to time, but if you don't……. you'll wish you did… okay let me take the roll." The class continued with Kakashi taking the roll and making sure nobody was missing.

Sasuke just started thinking if this was going to be another boring year. "Last year it was as boring as the last except there were more girls after me. It irritates me how all the girls will just look at me and tell me they love me. How can they say they love me and not even know anything about me. Don't they know they don't need to dress-up in order to get my attention. All they have to do is try to get to know me, but no, all they do is approach me and wrestle the other girls trying to do the same. Don't they know how stupid they look when they do dumb things to try to catch my attention. Hell, I don't even care if the girl's ugly, it isn't my place to judge the way God creates them right"

Sasuke was drifted away from his thoughts as Kakashi called his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the class.

"Here" sasuke said as emotionless as usual which caused all the girls to giggle for some twisted reason.

"Oh I see mister Uchiha is here. Okay I'm tired so I'll continue with this after I read a chapter of my favorite novel." Kakashi said while taking an orange book out of his pocket and started reading it while giggling.

"So what do we do meanwhile?" Kiba asked from the other side of the room.

"You can just chill since it's the first day. Just don't bother me while I'm reading." Kakashi said while slightly looking at Kiba. He then returned to his book and started giggling while reading again.

" GREAT, this means we can talk!" Naruto said enthusiastically while turning around to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke happened to be the last person on the last row. Kiba sat next to naruto cuz' there were 15 rows and 8 pairs of desks behind each row. Each pair of desks had 2 desks to them. The teacher's desk was in the right front corner of the room. So basically Sasuke sat in the back left corner of the room by himself because he hated company. (sorry about the lame-ass description--) "Hey Sasuke did you finally decide to date one of those crazy fangirls that are always stalking you?" Kiba asked.

"no." Sasuke simply answered.

" I bet you've never even kissed a girl before have you?" Kiba stated and looked at the pissed off Uchiha. "Jeez Sasuke can't you at least take the advantage that we don't have and sleep with one of them." Naruto stated. Sakura happened to be in the same homeroom and also happened to hear what Naruto said and took it the wrong way.

"I'll sleep with Sasuke!" she shouted. Other girls in the class also heard what Sakura said and were also going to try to get Sasuke for themselves.

" NO I WANT SASUKE"

" SHE'S LYING SASUKE, I WANT YOU MORE"

" NO I DO"

" ME MORE"

" SASUKE'S MINE"

" NO HE'S MINE"

" MINE"

" MINE"

" MINE"

" MINE"

" MINE"

Suddenly everything stopped as there was a knock on the door. Sasuke was so beyond relieved when he didn't have to hear the screams of all the girls. Kakashi let down his book and stood up to answer the door.

" Please let it be death and let him take me away to hell. I'd rather be in hell than here." Sasuke thought.

Kakashi finally reached the door and opened it. To Sasuke's disappointment it wasn't death. It was a girl?  
" And who might you be?" Kakashi asked the girl/boy in front of him.

" Sorry, I-I'm late K-kakashi sensei I had to register to t-the office first. S-Sorry if I'm I late t-to your class." the girl bowed shyly. The only reason Sasuke could tell it was a girl was because of her voice. It was more of a squeak.

" It's okay, may I take your schedule?" Kakashi asked politely.

" Y-y-yes, of c-course." the girl once again said realizing she had forgotten to show it to him." Here it is." She handed the paper over to him. She noticed the people in the class looked frozen as they were all staring at her. She blushed and sadly thought 'maybe they think I'm ugly".

" It's Hikari Kaname right?"

" n- I mean y-yes"  
" Okay you can just take a seat"  
" Um, e-e-excuse me b-but where?" she blushed redder because everyone had their eyes on her.  
"oh right my apologies, um, let me see hmmm….." he looked around the classroom full of students and finally found a seat and pointed at it. " you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha"

She looked at the place she was going to be sitting in for the rest of the year and started making her way there. She could tell all the girls were glaring at her. But why? She was red because she didn't like so much attention, but she then realized why the girls were glaring at her. It was because of the person she would be sitting next to. The guy with dark hair. She wondered if he would have the same personality of the men she had already met. Yet again, this is school. She decided to take the thoughts of those men away. What seemed like forever to her finally came to a stop when she reached her destination. She quickly took a seat.

"Okay guys, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing." Kakashi said while heading back to his desk.

While Naruto was talking to Kiba, Sasuke decided to study the girl sitting next to him. He saw that her hair color was blue and it was about shoulder length, only about an inch longer. She was wearing oversized glasses that covered around her eyes. Though barely visible, Sasuke could tell that her eyecolor was very light violet. She wore a loose jacket and loose jeans. It was very obvious she wanted to cover herself up. She had rich porcelain skin and had flawless skin. Sasuke noticed she had a very small body frame. He also noticed that she was looking down and she was tense.

' Why is he looking at me like that? Do I look that ugly? Why am I so tense? Relax Hinata relax. Crap that name again. Relax Hikari relax.' without realizing it, she turns so she is looking at Sasuke. They stared at each other and it felt like forever, but someone finally broke the silence.

" Hey Sasuke look at this!" Naruto said as he got out a magezine.

" Naruto if Kakashi catches you with this you'll be in some serious shit!" Kiba stated in a loud whisper.

" Relax Kiba, it's not a porn magazine. Sure it has one gorgeous babe but she's not completely naked. You guys remember when you came over to my house right, and remember that music video that came on. The one that the band was named Venom"

' Did he just say Venom?' Hikari asked herself as she was in a state of shock.

" Remember that part where the main singing guy starts making out with a half-naked babe. Well I was so intoxicated with that babe that this morning as I was passing the newspaper stand I saw this magazine and decided to get it cuz' it said Venom on the front. It paid off because it has an image of the video and it happens to be that part where the sexy babe is licking and biting the main guy's neck! I also found out the girl's name and it's real pretty too. Her name's Hinata Hyuga"

'WHAT! This can't be happening to me!'

**----- Please review? This is my first fic ever so I need encouragement. If you don't like the story you don't have to review though if you really don't want to. I won't continue if I get mean reviews because i'm very emotional and will probably cry. I'm sorry for the really sucky grammar and for the way the paragraphs are. This is my first time using this so I don't really know how to. I'm in 8th grade and i'm failing ELA cuz' I suck! If you continue to review, i'll try my best to update sooner. I really hope you like it. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay sorry to you faithful readers. I lost my mojo when I saw my grades for L.A. for the 1st symester, they were pretty bad. I got my mojo back thanks to my Art teacher. I got this thingy saying I was talented and to sign up for some program, I was so happy. Thank all who reviewed, your reviews brought tears to my eyes, literally. Here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, and neither do you!**

-1Chapter 2

' WHAT! This can't be happening to me!'

" What did he say!" Hikari said out loud without thinking.

" Huh, do you like the band or something?" Naruto asked a bit confused why a quiet person would speak out loud..

' Crap I just said that out loud' she though to herself "y-yeah I like t-them a lot" 'way to go idiot, do you actually think they believed you, think before you talk next time you klutz' I-I was wo-wondering if I-I co-could l-look a-at that magazine w-when y-you were d-done look a-at i-it" Hinata stuttered. She really didn't care about the band, she just wanted to check which image Naruto was talking about.

" Um, I guess that's fine as long as you return it after cuz' I want to keep that page" Naruto said.

" T-thank y-you" Hikari said.

" Hey Hikari did you happen to catch that video, it showed again this morning. I know because I always watch music videos in the mornings( I do too)."

" Y-yeah I-I-I did w-watch it" Hinata answered sadly. It was true. Hinata watched music videos in the mornings too and saw it. Unfortunately, Sakura had also listened to their conversation( again).

" _You_ watched the video too! That main guy was so hot!!! He totally deserved better than that girl" Sakura said.

" I thought she was cute and she was also very pretty!" Naruto announced enthusiastically. Some guys in the room also heard him and started.

" She was totally sexy!!"

" She had the most curvaceous curves in the world!!"

" She had the sexiest moan!!"

" Her body looked so delicious!!"

" You're just jealous Sakura because she's way cuter than you!" one announced.

" What! Why would I be jealous of that girl" Sakura screeched. She stomped back to her seat. She was beyond pissed, she had just gotten dissed. After that all the students including the horny guys went back to their seats. Hinata was so red at how the guys had described her-I I mean Hikari (wink).

' What the hell was that' sasuke asked himself angrily. Not only did he have to listen to stutter queen (referring to 'Hikari' wink), but he also had to listen to all the damn students' screeching . Damn, his life was a living hell.

Hikari was just waiting for Naruto to finish looking at the magazines so she could look at the picture he mentioned .

" Here ya go Hikari, you can look at it now" Naruto said.

" T-thanks" 'wow Naruto's so nice, I wish all guys were like him' Hinata thought sadly. She got up from her seat so she could hold the magazines and once she had gotten them, she sat back to her seat. She skimmed through the pages until she found the page she had been looking for. She looked at it thoroughly. The image showed a half naked girl licking and sucking a guy's neck. The guy looked like he was enjoying it. The girl looked young and had dark onyx eyes.

'I can't believe I did that!' she thought to herself.' I should have never done that, I'm so ashamed of myself!' she screamed in her head. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her confused. She looked both serious and mad as she looked at the pic. (In case you're wondering why Kiba didn't see her, it was because he had gone to talk to Shino about…………….. Things guys talk about?)

" Hey Hikari are you ok, you look mad. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked a bit confused why she was acting like that since she said she liked the band.

" Hm o-o-uh n-nothing's w-wrong" she answered. Naruto was satisfied with her answer so he turned around to……..listen to his iPod shuffle?. Meanwhile Sasuke was getting irritated.

' She needs to get rid of that damn stuttering, it's so damn annoying!' (Whoa dude chill) Sasuke was getting really really irritated with her stuttering. A while after, Kakashi finally got up from his seat.

He began to talk." Welcome, I'll be your English teacher from now on. Sorry you had to wait until was almost over but I couldn't come up with a speech. Anyways class is almost over sooooo, you all can go to your next classes." As soon as he finished, he sat and began to read again. Hikari was getting ready for when the bell rang and so was Sasuke and Naruto. The bell finally rang and she began heading towards the door.

-----------End chapter-----------

Just kidding, keep reading, it gets good.--------------------

' Crap I don't know where my next class is!' she sighed. ' I guess I'll just ask somebody. Hey isn't that that boy that sits next to me, I'll ask him…. maybe not.' She saw that Sasuke was being stalked and followed by giggling girls, she soon spotted Naruto and decided to ask him instead. She hurried towards him and as soon as she was close enough, she asked.

" N-naruto c-could you t-tell me where Science with Kurenai is?" She just realized she seemed to stutter a lot around Naruto.

" Huh- Oh sorry I don't have Kurenai, but Sasuke teme does, maybe you can ask him." Naruto said.

" Oh o-okay" she lied. She wasn't going to ask him because he didn't seem very friendly and in her point of view, it was scary how he glared at people. So she decided to follow him.

" Okay, bye Hikari. See ya later." Naruto waved goodbye and ran off so he wouldn't be late."

The fangirls started to go to their classes and their numbers were decreasing, but Sasuke still kept on walking faster now that there weren't as many students in the hall. Hikari was still following but it was getting harder because he started walking even faster. But Sasuke knew someone was following him and he thought it was a fan girl so he tried to lose her.

' Where's he going?' Hikari thought.

Suddenly, she got pushed inside a room and her mind went blank. When she finally woke up from her trance, she looked around and figured she was in a janitor's closet. She then looked up at what pushed her and it surprised her.

It was _him._ The person she wanted to get away from. The reason why she moved to this school. And most important of all…..The cause of her dark memories. He finally spoke.

" Aren't you glad to see me again, Hinata ?"

_Dramatic music playing Dun, dun, dun, duuunnnn._

_Who is this mysterious person? How does he know Hinata? What will happen next?_

_Stay tuned to find out what will happen in the next chapter of…DARK MEMORIES!!!!_

**A/N: This chapter is not so good but I had to update within a week cuz' that's what I told my reviewers. I couldn't update sooner because I had lots and lots of homework, and on Friday my mom had this dinner thingy and I could't log onto my Laptop cuz' she said it was rude to when there were guests. Thank You all who reviewed, and I promise, next chapter gets really really good!! Please review. If you have any suggestions, or anything, or certain people you want me to include, please feel free to tell me. I'll try to update within a week again. Peace out.**


End file.
